goddess_of_art_judaism_and_special_needsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wagner Farm
This is one of my favorite places to visit. It is a historical education spot, and it's still running today. it is located in Glenview, Illinois, which is where my grandmother lives. Description This happens to be the living spot of the historical family called the Wagners. The farm is located across the street from a church. The parking lot in the church is the only place where cars can park to get in the farm area. In the area, there is the main barn. On the bottom, is the stables where the cows will sometimes be. In the loft of the barn, There is a place where they keep a lot of equipment, including the hay bails. Some of the bails are stacked on top of each other with a n opening formed. There is a sign on the bails saying "Kitty Condo, Do not remove", meaning that the cats hunt mice in there. There are cats running around. Next to and behind the main barn is a big field seperated by the fence. This is where the cows dwell. Behind the main barn is a stable where they will keep the sheep and pigs. Near the entrence, is a swing made of a plank of wood and two ropes attached to a tree brance. The horses live in a smaller section of the field, there is also an old fashioned windmill there. There is also a garden, where there are strawberries growing, and other veggies and fruits. The old farmhouse is also there. It is allowed to be toured during the summer. Inside there are the rooms, filled with old fashioned furniture, and devices. It is absolutley beautiful in the farmhouse. Outside, there is also a chicken coop. The hens and roosters look the same, as in, feather-wise. Lastly, there is a museum. Inside, there is a replica of the inside of a general store, a play area, a lot of displays, a gift shop, a second floor, and a reception desk, which they keep magazines and brochures about events going on in the Glenview park district. There is also a sweet shop and a room where people can watch cows being milked. Special events are also held at the farm. Trivia *The farm is the historical home to the Wagner family. *Like The Grove, it focuses mostly on historical and biological education. Plus, they both hold special events. They are also both in Glenview. *I know the names of about eight cows there. They are named Jenny, Buttercup, Lily, Daisy, Miley, Madison, April, and Izzy. Daisy Is the daughter of Lily, While Izzy is the daughter of Madison. Madison was the daughter of a cow named Boo who isn't at the Wagner farm. *The smell will hit you as soon as you walk in the gate. Well, it's a farm. that's the smell you'd expect. *Buttercup happens to be my favorite cow there *The farm also possess another Jersey cow named April. She is a darker shade of brown than Buttercup, and unlike Buttercup she is a little too kissy, meaning she likes to lick people. Buttercup, as I've heard, will give kisses to. it is unkwon if she was there temporarly or not. *While this was the home of the Wagner family, The Grove happened to be the home of the Kennicott family. *Like how the Kennicott mansion can be toured at The Grove, the Wagner farmhouse can be toured here, but only in the summer season. Category:Locations